The present disclosure is directed generally to a retention method, and more specifically, to a retention method and apparatus for a bearing assembly on a gear shaft.
Bearing retention often includes the use of threaded lock-nuts to secure bearings along a gear shaft. Threaded bearing retention features can require significant torque. The friction retention required with threaded retention features can also sustain critical failure during vibration or modal events during use of the assembly.